


Curls

by mckennaraye



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i promise i will write a longer nichel fic sometime or another, i think, i wrote a thing because nichel needs more love, really this is only fluff but i'm happy with it, wow this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckennaraye/pseuds/mckennaraye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico’s hair is always curly when he wakes up in the mornings, and Rachel loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

Nico’s hair is always curly when he wakes up in the mornings, and Rachel loves it.

When she first woke up next to him, she was surprised to see that his normally wavy hair had turned into messy bedhead that was almost as curly as her own. He was still asleep with his back to her, and she couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and run her fingers through it. A smile formed on her lips as she felt his curls under her fingers.

That moment didn’t last long, however. Nico rolled over to face her with a sleepy grumble that sounded something like “Fwha are ya doing?”

It was then that Rachel laughed and decided that Nico was the cutest half-asleep demigod she had ever met.

Maybe they couldn’t do all the things that most couples did. But as long as they could kiss each other all night and wake up to each other’s curly hair, then Rachel could be happy.


End file.
